


Little moments

by Lily_as_Rose



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Fluff, Fluff without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 12:01:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20045671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_as_Rose/pseuds/Lily_as_Rose
Summary: Its the small things we do. A fluff piece. Short and sweet.





	Little moments

It was during their classes together that she first noticed. Adrien now sat diagonally in front of her. This was a better view for sure but she hadn’t thought much of the change until she saw it, the smile in the corner of his eye. Sure she could see his face as it lit up when he was happy, she could watch as he brushed a finger along a line on his neck as his hand itched to fulfil his nervous gesture of rubbing the back of his neck. She felt embarrassed as he would catch her staring at him more often, so often in-fact she was sure he must have been looking first. No, that can’t be right. But it was that smile that crept up the side of his face when his mind was far away and the glow behind his eyes when he talked about something he loved. She sighed and dreamt happily of ‘what if’. What if the smile that he had on his face when he thought no one was watching was meant for her? The butterflies that flew in her stomach each time he called her name in his soft voice would spin for hours as she dreamt on. What if his thoughts were filled with fluffy white clouds containing one name just like her mind was filled with his..

Adrien 

* * *

It was when they were outside in the park that he noticed. When they were all sat down together and it was warm. Adrien realised he couldn’t help himself from watching her. Her smile was wide an unfaltering. Her hair was loose and blowing gently in the breeze and every now and then their eyes would meet and she would look away with a pink tinge on her cheeks. His cheeks felt warm too -he was embarrassed at getting caught staring. But even with his exposure to the modelling world telling him in this moment she was beautiful he knew that was wrong. The “perfect” beauty she was in this moment wasn’t when she looked her best. He had seen her when she helped her friends with such determination she radiated warmth and brushed her hair behind her ears in habit revealing more of her soft skinned face. He had seen her caught up in a mess of a sleepless night and long hours of homework with her hair messily tied up with bits falling out and bags under those blue eyes that shone with satisfaction. ‘No this perfect girl was much more beautiful imperfect’ he thought to himself, and thats when it hit him and he laughed. He finally realised how often he really thought of her. How much she plagued his mind but all he could think in that moment was... 

Marinette


End file.
